


Through the Painting of Time

by KiyokoSanChoLee



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Fluff, Cullen Smut, F/M, Gen, Jealous Cullen, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Cullen Rutherford, POV Original Female Character, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiyokoSanChoLee/pseuds/KiyokoSanChoLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few months after Cullen and Inquisitor Lavellan's first kiss. Evangeline Rose MacGregor is a dedicated doctor who is coming out of a heartbreaking relationship when she steps back into time, into the Dragon Age and meets a man who challenges her in every way. There's nothing like stepping through a painting that will stir the hearts and confuse the minds of her and all at Skyhold. She decides to seduce the charming commander to teach him the art of making love and what it means to be loved.  Will she be able to win the heart of our beloved commander? Or will she return to her own time even more heartbroken than when she arrived?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chanel pumps

**Author's Note:**

> "It is only alone, truly alone that one bursts apart, springs forth."- Maria Isabel Barreno
> 
> "When was the last time you did something for the first time?" -Author Unknown

_“Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on’s are stowed below the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Thank you.”_ The flight attendant rambled on, as I gathered my iPad and shut the pages of my notebook, not bothering to give the blank lines another glance. I roll my eyes and shove the offending book and tablet into the mulberry colored carry on that lay between my newly acquired $500 pair of Chanel, champagne and black, satin & patent pumps.

You see I love shoes, and what better way to spend your generous doctor’s salary than on a pair of Chanel pumps? The pearl on the inside of the heel is what got me salivating at the mouth. I immediately knew that I had to have them, so with one swipe of my credit card, ta-dah they were mine and I’ve got to say, it felt so good to switch one pair of pumps for the other, the latter was a gift from my ex; we’ll get into him another day.

I lay my head against the head rest and drift off into a nap that was short lived, thanks to my grumbling neighbor who was currently trying to nudge me awake, I look up and turn my head to see a line forming behind us to exit the plane. I quickly make my apologies as I snag my bag out from under the seat in front of me.

I catch myself regretting my pricey purchase as I make my ascent up the tubed walkway, finally free of the claustrophobia that I was beginning to feel, heading towards the ladies room. I hate using the toilets on the plane, for one the space is too cramped (remember-me & claustrophobia don’t mix) and two it just smells, how people can use those restrooms, let alone joining the mile high club, is beyond me.

Exiting the bathroom stall I come to a stop in front of the large wall encompassing mirror, I nearly blanch at the sight in front of me. My jet black hair is haphazardly upturned behind my right ear, thanks to sleeping on that side, my normally azure colored eyes looking more indigo at the moment, preferably from a night of passionate sex-but more likely from lack of sleep. I can see my conjunctival vessels screaming at me to stick a cucumber eye mask on and take a much needed siesta. I quickly dig out my small Chanel make-up bag and my travel-sized Purity face wash and splash some cold water upon my face. A few light touches of eyeliner here and a dab of red lipstick there, I check my reflection once again whilst running my fingers through my hair, satisfied I give myself a slight nod before dumping the contents back into my carry on.

I rush out the doors and make my way towards baggage claim. I hate baggage claim, have I mentioned that yet? What is there to like about being shoved and nearly run over by 50+ lbs. of luggage? As I spot my two Louis Vuitton suitcases I snatch them up quickly before Mr. Sweat drenched beefy hands could offer me any help. Don’t get me wrong, I am not a mean person. I am just not in the mood for idle chit chat at the moment.  

After retrieving both bags I head for the airport’s exit, striding towards the familiar yellow cab car, I hand my luggage over to the driver and give him directions to my house, knowing that it’ll take a half an hour’s drive to get there I nod off. I am awoken by the jarring of my cell phone’s vibrate mode informing me that I just received a text, or 6.

Ugh! I don’t want to talk to you! Despite my frustration I open up the first two, upon reading the second one I groan and chuck the phone back into my carry on. I sit and stew in the backseat of the yellow cab, contemplating my next move; when a giant billboard catches my eye, I lean forward and roll down my window to get a better view. _“Interested in experiencing our deep history? Come on a journey to Thedas, at castle Skyhold.”_

Being the history buff that I am, I jump at the opportunity to escape--again, not ready to face the near future; I decide to face the past. “Hmm…Why not?” I say to myself. “Change of plans Ruiz, take me there.” I say as I point towards the huge billboard.  He just blinks and smiles as he turns the car in the direction of _“Thedas.”_

I thank Ruiz and hand him a few crisp 20’s, thanks to the ATM that was right outside of my gate while I was in New York. I gather my two Louis’ and roll them along the pavement towards the massive wooden doors. I speak briefly to the ticket attendant and purchase one. I feel silly walking around with my luggage in my $500 Chanel pumps, but anything is better than facing what waits for me back at home.

I can’t help but stand in awe at the beauty of the old ruins of Castle Skyhold, surprisingly it has stood up against the test of time. _Why did I never come here?_ I can’t help but think to myself. I pride myself on knowing that I’ve visited nearly every museum, landmark, fort, you name it; in our small town of Clearcrest. But I have never come here, which is odd…considering this place would’ve been at the first  & top of my list.

After entering in through the great hall, exploring the different towers, I stop to admire a beautifully preserved painting in a small but cozy room. It looks as though it is a painting of Skyhold, what with it’s beautiful stone architecture, multiple massive towers, and a cozy garden, I look towards the bottom of the painting and the date on it jumps out at me, 2035 TE. “What in the world?” I say, confusion splayed across my face, still holding onto my Louis’ I touch the painting as I let my eyes drift close, imagining myself in this time at this place, anything better than the present.

 

I slowly open my eyes, and scrunch my fist into a ball, pushing myself away from the wall I take one last look at the painting and head towards the door, not wanting to face the one person who has broken my heart.

I lean against the stone wall just outside the door to the room, mustering up enough courage to say goodbye to such magnificent history, to face what will soon be relationship history, “Ugh men!” I grumble as I push off from the wall, dragging my Louis’ behind me.

“I know darling, tell me about it.” A woman with a British sounding accent breaks me from my reverie. I turn to match the voice to a face and am taken aback for a moment, by the way that she’s dressed, I need to find out where she got that dress made, I may need it for the next Ren Fair that’s set for this summer. Before I am able to ask, she beats me to it.

“Where did you …”

“What are you wearing darling? How can you walk in those and where can I get a pair?” She says pointing towards my pumps.

I can’t help but stare at the beautiful woman, who was very nearly falling out of her own dress. “Chanel.” I say as I look towards an object off to her right.

“Is that a new designer? It must be Orlais. The softer colors scream Orlais; but it lacks the flair that the Orlesian’s normally pride themselves upon.” She rambles, in spite of my silence. “I’m sorry dear. I’ve completely forgotten my manners. I’m Vivienne, who must you be?” She asks whilst curiously giving me the once over.

“Dr. Evangeline MacGregor, you can call me Evey or Mac.” I say with pride as I add the doctor title to the front of my name.

“Nice to meet you Evey.”

“Likewise, I am sorry to cut this short but I really must be going. I am meeting with someone soon.” I say as I try to move as quickly as I can, considering I’m dragging 2 suitcases and a carry on behind me, eager to get away from the sharp gray eyes of the pretty dark skinned woman.

 

As I make my way towards the room with the balcony that I saw earlier, I can’t help but hear voices, even more voices than before. _“I’m glad I came at the time that I did, otherwise I’d be trying to maneuver myself through all of these people with Louis’.”_ I think to myself as I open the door and stop dead in the circular vestibule. I must have just made it in time for the show. All good museums/forts have them, for everyone was dressed in the fashion from the Dragon Age.

I just smile and nod at all of the curious stares, no one gathering up enough courage to talk with the beautiful stranger. Not until a voice and a seriously handsome face stops me dead in my tracks.

“So, what hole did you pop out from?” The tanned man with a surprisingly cute mustache says standing before me, leaning cat like against the bookshelf. _Great, isn’t that just my luck; a man that has the courage to speak to me and he’s obviously batting for the other team._ I think to myself as I step closer to his lofty frame, you see I have a thing for tall men, men who tower over me. It gets me all sorts of hot and bothered.

“Apparently the wrong one, you’re the first good looking man that I’ve seen all day that has caught my attention and you’re not even interested.” I say with a click of my tongue.

He just stares at me wide-eyed and for a brief moment I had a feeling of dread and embarrassment, that I could’ve been wrong in my assumption. _God Mac, you couldn’t just shut your mouth?_ I scream in my head, nearly kicking myself, I tend to speak my mind before thinking of the outcome, being a doctor that has served me well, but in social situations…not so much.

I am slightly taken aback and pleased once I hear his jovial laugh. “And you’re the first gorgeous woman that has made me want to rethink my decision.”

I smile brightly as I step closer to the books that are aligning the wall. I love books, especially books on history, which is what these look like. “Are these real?” I ask my caramel-skinned companion.

“Oh yes, very much so.” He says, whilst eyeing my garb and suitcases with a puzzled eye. “Where have you come from? You’re unlike any creature I’ve ever seen.”

“Uh…thank you, I guess.” I say, unsure of how to respond to such a blatant form of flirting, which sounds as if there’s a ring of truth to his words. “This is a good collection of books here, I can’t believe how well preserved they are, albeit old, they look as if they’re brand new.” I say, fascination towards the collection of books showing through.

“It pleases me to see how enthralled you are with these writings, if this amuses you; I bet you’d be extremely fascinated with my library back in Tevinter.” He says casually flicking a hand between my person and the ancient texts.

“Tevinter?” I spit out, flabbergasted because Tevinter was wiped out when Rome took over in 2068 TE, which then became 509 BC. It’s confusing but, different empires were using different calendars. “Boy you guys are good, you almost had me fooled.” I chuckle to myself, incredulous beyond belief as to how far they’d take their act.

“Fooled? What’s to fool sweetheart?” He asked with a hint of annoyance, yet amusement in his green eyes. “I’m a Tevinter, mage, hardly anything to joke about.”

 “Well it was nice chatting with you…err…” I stammer, clearly unaware of his name.

“Dorian. Dorian Pavus and the pleasure was all mine, my lady.” He says with a sweet bow.

I can’t help but giggle at the formality of it all. “Please call me Mac, once again this is a great collection of books, I didn’t realize how well furnished this place would be and to keep with the time so precisely is rather impressive.” I grab my Louis’ and make my way down the stairs, thankful in that moment for not being afflicted with vertigo, as a good friend of mine normally is. As I walk away I can’t help but feel a pair of green eyes boring into my back. I look up and notice a pair of crows circling overhead. I shrug and come to a halt at the bottom of the stairs.

 

I cannot believe my eyes, he’s absolutely magnificent. His skin is so alabaster white, it shines in the sunlight, as a pearl in an oyster shell does. His long limbs, albeit a tad too lean for my taste suit him just fine. His face, although partially hidden from view, is beautiful. Why I would call a man beautiful is beyond me, but it is, he is. His ears…wait a minute he looks like an, elf. They must have a pretty penny to spend on their costumes because, whoo-whee, he looks very authentic. Our eyes lock for a moment as he was made aware that there was another presence in the room. Shock crosses his features, immediately replaced with calm and collected. He seems as if he’s not used to being shocked out of his wits.

“How can I help you?” Oh lord, his voice. I could sit here and listen to him speak for days, weeks, months.

It takes me a moment to gather my thoughts as he pierces me with his strangely beautiful eyes, as if a storm has brewed within them. “I am just trying to find the exit. I got a bit turned around.” I say as I finally find my voice.

“The exit?” He asks, moving a step closer.

“Ye…Yes. I am just trying to get home and I seem to be lost, could you point me in the right direction?” For some reason I stammer on my words, sensing a great deal of tampered down power from this Elven man.

“Home?” He repeats.

“Yes, I came here as a distraction from my life. But I need to get back now. So could you please point me in the direction of the exit?” I ask again, unsure of why I feel as if I could say anything to this beautiful man.

Perplexed, he responds in kind. “Where is this home? And how did you get here?”

Starting to feel uneasy I apologize and finding my footing I rush towards a door near a ladder, _I guess this place is still under renovation._

“Wait, vanima, wait.” He says in a language that I thought was dead over a thousand years ago, starting to feel panicked I look around the great hall and am aghast as to what I see. I was just in this very same great hall not even 25 minutes ago, there’s no possible way that all of these people and all of this furniture could have been staged so quickly.

I start to hyperventilate and find the nearest chair to sit down in, which so happens to be next to a…dwarf? Oh my…the dwarf looks at me funny as I jump up and run out the large wooden doors, desperately looking for the exit, Louis’ trailing behind me.

As I make it out into the sunlight and fresh air I am once again thrown for a loop as I notice that every single person is dressed in strange attire, now wanting desperately to be back in that yellow cab, headed to relationship hell. I’ll take that over all these damn stairs and this weird sort of sorcery. _I don’t understand!_

Not even halfway down the stairs I notice a beast of a man, with horns coming out of his head, his body unusually gray. “Hey gorgeous, want to take a ride on the bull?” he asks gesturing towards his man parts, his tone is so sure of himself, as if he knows exactly who he is and where he is. I start to question who I am and where I am. The shock of everything becomes slightly overwhelming and I hyperventilate to the point where I feel myself falling, immediately regretting my decision to trade in my comfortable pumps for these, since I know they’ll soon be scuffed up as my body hits the stone staircase. Unsure of how it all happened my last conscious thought is landing on something hard and thinking about what I would give to start my life over, confusion furrows at my brows as my eyes drift shut and blackness encompasses me.


	2. I'd like to stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a few months after Cullen and Inquisitor Lavellan's first kiss. Evangeline Rose MacGregor is a dedicated doctor who is coming out of a heartbreaking relationship when she steps back into time, into the Dragon Age and meets a man who challenges her in every way. There's nothing like stepping through a painting that will stir the hearts and confuse the minds of her and all at Skyhold. She decides to seduce the charming commander to teach him the art of making love and what it means to be loved. Will she be able to win the heart of our beloved commander? Or will she return to her own time even more heartbroken than when she arrived?  
>  
> 
> Don't you just love a blushing, awkward Cullen? I do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It is only alone, truly alone that one bursts apart, springs forth."- Maria Isabel Barreno
> 
> "When was the last time you did something for the first time?" -Author Unknown

**Chapter 2**

He cut a fine figure, standing there with his face upturned to the beating sun’s rays, strands of his blonde hair turning to spun gold in the bright light of the sun. I just needed a moment’s peace; what with being bombarded with correspondences, people needing my signatures, etc. Whenever an opportunity arises where I could escape from that sequestered tower I take it.

I chuckle under my breath as I hear the Iron Bull offer himself to a poor soul. Interested in seeing who has caught the Bull’s eye this time I turn my head slightly and just in time it seems, as an oddly dressed woman starts to lose her footing. After deducing that no one was going to try to help her, I run to catch her as she falls but end up going down with her, cushioning her blow somewhat as she lands on top of me.

As I move to take hold of her hand, I feel a jolt of electricity course through my body. I pull back from the shock and gaze into the loveliest face I’ve ever seen. The moment short lived as the others move to carry the beautiful stranger away.

**2 hours later**

“Maker, no! We can’t possibly do that.” The curly headed blonde says, running his leather encompassed hand along the back of his neck.

“Well what do you suggest we do then Curly? It’s not like we can just let her roam free in the keep. People will start to question.” The dwarven man bites back.

“Just give me a moment while I think.”

“She can stay with me, I’ll show her around,” interjects the Iron Bull, with a waggle to his eyebrows.

“The only showing you’ll be doing is your bedroom. I bet she’ll find that rather enchanting, considering she nearly killed herself with one look at you.” The caramel skinned mage countered with a slight roll to his eyes.

“If I didn’t know any better sparkles, I’d say you were a little green in the face.” Varric can’t help but interpose between the two bickering men. “And I agree with Sparkles here Tiny, we can’t have you ‘showing her around’ until the Inquisitor gets back; man she’s gonna have a shit storm with this one. Let’s just hope she didn’t meet up with any Great Bears down in the Emerald Graves.” He inserts the latter on a frown; by the looks on everyone’s faces he hopes the dwarf is right. “Well that’s it then, we put her in the prison.”

“I already said no, end of discussion,” repeats the blonde commander. “We have many vacant rooms here in Skyhold, let us set her up in one of the rooms off of Madame de Fer’s, it’s quiet and receives the least amount of foot traffic.” He says as his eyes swiftly dart towards the object of their debate. _Maker, where did this woman come from?_ He can’t help but think, looking towards Bull he asks, “Could you carry her? And don’t get any ideas, alright?” He warns with a slight narrowing of his eyes.

*Pfft* The Mage scoffs, “Yes and do try to avert your attention away from the bed.”

With a suggestive waggle to his eyebrows the Bull replies in kind to the green-eyed sardonic man, “Would you rather it be you who takes a turn in the bed?”

The curly blonde, feeling a touch uncomfortable with the tension in the air and the flirtatious manor in which the two men are looking at each other decides to interrupt their banter. “Now that that’s settled we need someone to sit with her, until she awakens. We need answers dammit!” The commander says whilst placing his hands upon the hilt of his sword.

“I believe that I should do that. I can help her keep calm when she arises.” The elven man adds, finally lending a voice to the conversation.

“I don’t think so Chuckles, considering she very nearly ran for her life from you,” says Varric, sarcasm dripping off his every word.

“I’ll do it.” The commander inserts and by the tone of his voice, it brooked no room for argument.

“That’ll do. At least we have nothing to worry about with Curly as a babysitter.” Varric can’t help but snicker to himself at his comment.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Wait…I don’t even want to know, Maker why couldn’t you have joined the Inquisitor on this mission?”

“I’m here to broker the peace between all of you giants. If it wasn’t for me, everyone would be at each other’s throats,” He says with a touch of truth to his words.

“Alright, to work then,” the ex-Templar orders and at once every last person disperses, before the apostate manages to escape I call out to him, “Solas, before you go, would you happen to have anything for the pain or what you were going to use to keep her calm?”  

“I could mix up a poultice for the headache that she will have, once she stirs.” I follow him to the desk against the far wall and from there he starts throwing herbs together muttering in Elvish under his breath. “This should do nicely.” He says as he hands me a small velvet sack filled with a powder, as I turn on my heel to depart I hear him say…”Be careful commander, I know she is a site to behold.” I shake my head, dismissing his warning. _What do I have to worry about? I am quite certain that I am falling in love with the Inquisitor, how I can’t wait till she returns from this quest that has kept her away for nearly a month. I barely know this girl; it’ll take more than a pretty face to sway me._

I enter the room and pull up a chair, _Might as well get comfortable, Maker, but she is beautiful._ The damned elf! Why did he have to be right? If only he hadn’t said anything about it.

But I couldn’t help but think it, for she was so peaceful looking, stretched out across the bed, one arm delicately flung across her forehead, the other dangling over the side. Her long black hair splayed across the red bedding, lips jutted out as if she was waiting to be kissed, _Maker, what has come over me?_

I find myself questioning the color of her eyes. It isn’t long before I find the answer to my question, for one blinks and then the other in rapid succession.

_____

 _Where am I?_ I think to myself as I slowly sit up, blinking the sleep from my eyes, I go to rub them, considering that didn’t work. I slowly stretch my arms into the air, one after the other, feeling my white silk blouse rise up, exposing my midriff. I hear a gruff clearing of a throat and am made fully aware that I’m not alone.

I have to blink multiple times to make sure my eyes aren’t playing tricks on me. It’s a man… _Oh God, no!_ I think as I scramble quickly to the other side of the bed, a little too quickly, that I hit the back of my skull against the stone wall, much to the horror of the man that occupied the chair next to me. He moves to stand but I hold up my left hand, my right immediately going to the sore spot, rubbing at it gently. “Don’t come any closer. I’m perfectly fine.” I say, an ounce of terror in my voice, considering I have no idea where I am and how long I’ve been locked up in this room with this strange, albeit handsome man, _Good Lord, he’s gorgeous!_

“Where am I?” I ask once he returns to his seat. “Jesus, my head hurts. Do you have some aspirin? I have a bitch of a headache.” I can’t stop the flow of words tumbling from my mouth, my grandmother always told me that if I’m going to have a mouth like a sailor, that I might as well have some brains behind it, hence becoming a doctor.

Confusion splays across his handsome face as he slowly shakes his head. “Aspirin? What in Maker is that?” He says, as he shrugs his shoulders, albeit a bit awkwardly, considering he’s in a massive amount of armor.

“Boy do I feel sorry for you. Doesn’t that get heavy? Hot? I’d hate to be you on a hot July day.” I say as I scoot to the edge of the bed, getting a non-threatening vibe from him, I peer over the side, in search of my luggage. I know I have aspirin in there somewhere. “Oh my God, have you seen Louis?” I ask, suddenly feeling nervous.

“Louis? Were you travelling together?” He asks; confusion permanently etched upon his face, as he crosses his arms across his chest. I notice him straining to keep them fixed there, thanks to the armor.

“You know you can take that thing off.” I say absentmindedly as I continue my search, hopping off the bed. “And yes, we did ‘travel’ together” I say sarcastically, throwing up air quotes.

I don’t notice the blush that spreads across his face in quick succession. “Maker…no…I, umm, I can’t.”

I smile at his blundering, whilst I place my hands upon my hips and turn to fix him with a teasing gaze. “Ha-ha, are you blushing?” I ask taking note of the bright red of his cheeks, not being able to keep the giggles at bay.

“What? No…I…Maker, help me.” He says as he runs his hand along the back of his neck.

“You’re too cute and you look ridiculous in that thing. Why don’t you just remove it? You’re making me uncomfortable for you.” I say badgering him to no end.

“No.” *Aghem* “No, I won’t remove my garments.” He says; his tone serious.

I can’t help but fall into a fit of laughter, “I didn’t mean your clothes silly.  I meant your pauldron and your breastplate,” gesturing towards said pieces; trying but failing to keep the hysterics at bay.

“Maker’s breath.” He says as he stomps towards the door, giving it a little slam as he walks out.

I call out in between fits of giggles, to try and stop him, “Wait. I’m sorry, don’t go,” but I’m too late.

I finally spy my suitcases in the corner, as I make my way over to them I am momentarily taken aback by the painting on the wall. _Could I be? No…this can’t be._ I think to myself as I step closer to the all too familiar scene. I take a deep breath and touch the painting, slowly pushing on it and then it happens. My hand gets sucked into the blasted thing! _Oh my, I must be nuts! Maybe I hit my head harder than I thought. I could have a moderate concussion,_ I think as I yank my hand back towards me, rubbing at my wrists. A loud bang, from the door being thrown open startles me and I jump, you got it, right through the damn painting. The last thing that I see, are a pair of amber eyes of the handsome stranger transfixed in his spot.

_____

“Andraste preserve me!” _What did I just see? Where did she go?_ I think as I run up to the painting that the unnerving woman fell through. I shove my fist at said painting only to be met with pure stone. “Maker, help me.” I mutter to myself as I pace the small space, clutching my wounded hand to my chest.

_____

“I cannot believe that worked! I’m free!” I yip to myself, but the excitement is short lived, for that’s when I noticed that I was missing something, three somethings actually. “Ugh, Louis’!” I growl out from behind clenched teeth.

Before even thinking about touching the blasted painting again I make my way towards the information booth, taking in how silent the environment around me is now that I’m no longer in a running keep, no one bustling about, no swords clashing in the background, no handsome blushing men to poke fun at. I sigh as I fall into place in front of “Marge,” at least that’s who I think it is, according to her name tag.

“Why hello there, what can I do for you?” She asks in an all too chipper voice.

“Hi, I had a question actually. I was in one of the rooms, off of the rotunda and I noticed a painting in there, a sort of map of this place. Do you…” Before I can finish my sentence, Marge cuts me off.

“The only thing that I can tell you is that according to legend an elf put some sort of spell on it, he was searching for his lost love”…She continues, but her voice is overlapped by that of a screaming child nearby, his mom speaking in a soothing voice, to try and calm him down. “It is also said that they may only go back 3 times, before it becomes permanent.” I nod my head in response, quickly thanking her before I make my way back to the little room.  

As I come upon the painting, I shake my head, in hopes of clearing my thoughts. “I need to get my things back. I have two more times to pass through before I become stuck. I’ll just get my things and be right back.” I chant to myself as I push my hand upon the painting, coming face to face with the gorgeous amber eyed man, before I could stop myself I stand upon my tippy toes and place my lips upon his. He makes no move at all, stunned to his spot, finally aware as to the position he is in he jumps back as if burned.

“Maker, what was that for?” He asks upon catching a breath, the tips of his fingers brushing his lips, making me wish the kiss lasted longer.

I scoff, “you’re seriously asking me that?” At my words he whips his head up and fixes me with a glare.

“Yes, I am.” He answers stonily, sheesh not every day you see a man react that way upon being kissed by a not so bad looking woman, I mean I am far from vain, but I pride myself on keeping up with appearances. I am a doctor after all. I need to stay fit and healthy.

“Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?” I ask as I make a circle around my own face, noticing his blush and not wanting to scare him off I change explanations. “Besides I just got back from oh you know, a thousand years into the future so I am a tiny bit thankful that I made it.” I say with a shrug, spinning upon my heel to collect my things; all the more reason to go back to my own time, but the allure of experiencing history first hand pulls to me.

He breaks the silence, finally. “Actually I have not. There are other urgent matters that need attending to.” He says as he shifts on his feet.

Suddenly it dawns on me, “Oh my, please don’t tell me you’re a virgin?”

He practically chokes on his words, “Wha? Maker, what are you, some sort of crude demon?” He states more than asks, pacing the floor, pointing his finger at me, “How is that any of your concern?”

“It was just a question, no need to get your panties all in a bunch.” At the look of confusion written across his face I add, “Calm down Sally no need to ruffle your feathers, I meant no harm, honestly…Yet.” I say with a wicked gleam to my eye. I can’t help myself, teasing him is so enjoyable.

“Sally? Who in the Maker is Sally?” He asks, still thrusting his finger in my direction. “My name is Cullen, Commander Cullen. I don’t see or know of any Sally’s.” He says running a hand through his hair.

I giggle at that, “I’m sorry you’re just too damned adorable. It means…ah never mind- forget it. I am Evangeline Rose MacGregor. It’s entirely my pleasure in meeting you…Commander Cullen.” I say his name on a breathy whisper, noticing the way his cheeks start to turn red, all the way down to his neck. Receiving the response that I was looking for I can’t help but chuckle as I contemplate the situation that I’m in.

I could make use of my time here, temporarily of course. I could sit with Dorian and go through those mounds of books, immerse myself in the history of the old texts. Who knows? Maybe I could even pass my time in a more pleasurable way with a certain amber eyed Commander. Anything is better than returning to the heartbreak that awaits me.

Not forgetting where I am, nor whom I am with, I swipe a hand across my eyes to try to erase the sheen of tears that has pooled at my caruncle. Thinking about him hurts my heart so I try not to and the way that I do that is unconventional in many ways, especially in this day and age. Feeling the Commander’s gaze boring holes into the top of my skull I look up and force a smile upon my face.

Stuttering he asks, “Wait…wait…wait…wait…Did you say you came back from the future?” as the little slip of information finally dawns on him.

I bite the bottom of my lip and straighten to my full height, which is just below his chin, heels included. “Yes.”

At my confession he backs up, drawing his sword he points it at my chest. “Stay back, demon,” he nearly hisses through his gritted teeth.

I scoff, looking dumbfounded. “You’re not serious, are you?” I say as I take a tentative step towards him, in which I immediately pause as he pushes his sword closer to my breast bone. “Apparently you are,” I mutter under my breath, “Shit…I should’ve never come back. I should’ve just said fuck it and bought all new things. But I needed my blasted iPad and that dumb bracelet.” I rant, throwing my hands into the air violently, my face flushing with anger, at the thought of the bracelet in the top pocket of my carry on.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice the commander become uneasy, debating on whether to keep the sword pointed at me or to sheathe it. “If you had a chance to change your life, would you take it?” I ask, using his unease as an opportunity.

He looks down for a brief second before his eyes come to rest upon mine once again. “I suppose I would take it.”

“I suppose you’re right. That’s it then, I’m staying. That is, if it’s okay with you Commander.” I say, batting my eyes shyly, hoping the effect works on him.

My ploy works, for he decides to sheathe his sword, placing his left hand upon the hilt and raising his right to smooth his hair back. “That would be okay…fine…it would be fine,” he says straightening his body, crossing his arms once again, “Although, you will further need to explain what you said earlier.”  


I spin around slowly upon my heel and take note of everything in the room, noticing the dust that has collected over the years, considering this is a running keep, I’m anxious to find out why it looks as if this room hasn’t been used. It has decent enough furniture, at least there’s a queen sized bed in here, a desk, dresser, table, another chair, and an alcove with a window, the sun shining through, making the commander look rather dashing, bathed in the setting sun light. I take note of the creepy picture of a man and decide to bring it up to him. “Could we possibly move these portraits to another room? His eyes are eerily intense,” I say with a shudder. “As well as whatever it is that’s hiding under that cloth?”

He casually glances between the two portraits and the object in the corner and nods his agreement. “Would that be all?”

“I’ll gladly answer all of your questions Commander…” I can’t help but purr, as I slowly walk over towards him, hips swaying with every syllable, hoping to see him crack under his serious demeanor. “After I’ve had a bath, or during, if you’d like to stay?” I say as I suggestively raise a carefully sculpted eyebrow, whilst running a finger along his fully clothed forearm.

I can see a blush rapidly rising up his neck towards his cheeks, “After!” He nearly shouts; recovering from his response he lowers his voice, “I’ll see that a bath is drawn for you. In the meantime, I’ll leave you to get settled,” he says as he carefully steps around me, avoiding any more contact with my person.

I can’t help but chuckle when I hear him let out a breath as he closes the door behind him, snatching up my suitcase from the floor to gather the necessary items for my much needed bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who took the time to read my fic, especially those who've bookmarked and left kudos for it! I appreciate it!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story that's been floating around in my head. I hope you all enjoy :) Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, please go easy on me. It's my first fanfic, based off of a video game and 3rd in all.


End file.
